rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomdril Merrilin
Thom Merrilin ist ein Gaukler. Beschreibung Er ist hochgewaschen und mager und hat eine leicht bucklige Haltung. Trotzdem bewegt er sich so schnell, dass man ihm das Alter nicht anmerkt. Sein Haar ist weiß und struppig, er trägt einen kräftigen weißen Schnurrbart und hat scharfe blaue Augen, die alles durchbohren, das er ansieht. Seine Stimme ist tief und klingt gewaltiger als die eines Gewöhnlichen Mannes. Der Gaukler (Kapitel) Sein Gesicht ist knorrig wie ein Baum, der schwere Zeiten hinter sich hat. The Wheel of Time Companion Als Gaukler trägt er meistens einen mit vielen bunten Flicken besetzten Umhang. Seine mit Gold und silber eingelegten Instrumente - eine Harfe und eine Flöte - scheinen mehr an einen Königshof zu passen. Er hatte einen Neffen namens Owyn Merrilin, der inzwischen tot ist. Handlung Vorgeschichte Thom wurde vermutlich gegen 941 NÄ geboren. Als Morgase Trakand 972 NÄ ihren Kampf um den Löwenthron begann, war Thom doppelt so alt wie sie. (Erinnerungen (Kapitel)) Über seine Jugend ist nichts bekannt. Er wurde Hofbarde für das Haus Trakand und wurde nach der Thronbesteigung von Morgase auch Hofbarde von Caemlyn; er war bekannt von Tear bis Maradon Caemlyn (Kapitel Bd. 2) und man nannte ihn den Grauen Fuchs. Er war dort auch bekannt als sehr guter Spieler im Spiel der Häuser. Irrtümer (Kapitel) Er war Berater von Morgase Trakand und nutzte seine überragenden Fähigkeiten im Spiel der Häuser, um ihr zum Thron zu verhelfen und Andor zu stärken. Morgase war sogar bereit, ihn zu heiraten, was in Andor nicht ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Erinnerungen (Kapitel) Als er erfuhr, dass Taringail Damodred, Morgases Ehemann, plante, sie zu töten und ihren Platz auf dem Thron einzunehmen, ermordete er ihn. Es gab Gerüchte, dass jemand Taringail ermordet hatte, der Morgase nahe stand, doch Thoms Name fiel niemals in diesem Zusammenhang. Nicht lange nach dem Tod von Taringail kamen Gerüchte auf, dass Thom der Königin näher stand, als es gut war, und tatsächlich wurde er auch der Liebhaber von Morgase, verließ sie aber plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung, als er von der Notsituation erfuhr, in der sich sein Neffe Owyn Merrilin befand. Dieser war ein männlicher Machtlenker und wurde von der Roten Ajah ohne Verhandlung gedämpft und sich selbst überlassen. Bei seiner Rückkehr gerieten er und Morgase in einen heftigen Streit und Thom verließ Caemlyn erneut und floh sogar aus Andor. Morgase ließ einen Haft- und einen Hinrichtungsbefehl für ihn ausstellen und Thom verbarg sich in der Verkleidung eines reisenden Gauklers. Gareth Bryne wurde ausgeschickt, ihn wieder einzufangen, doch er kehrte mit leeren Händen zurück in die Stadt und nimmt es Thom bis heute übel. Thom kehrte zu Owyn zurück und versuchte, ihm seinen Lebensmut zurück zu geben, doch nichts, was er versuchte, hatte Erfolg. Owyn starb bald und seine junge Frau brachte sie innerhalb eines Monats danach selbst um. Das verfolgte Thom sein ganzes Leben lang. Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Das Engagement als Gaukler zu Bel Tine in einem kleinen Dorf in einer abgelegenen Region stürzt Thom in ein gefährliches Abenteuer, mit dem er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gerechnet hat. Als eine Gruppe junger Leute mit der Aes Sedai Moiraine und ihrem Behüter Lan aus dem Dorf verschwinden und dabei sein Pferd nehmen will, schließt er sich ihnen notgedrungen an und muss erkennen, dass er in eine gefährliche Situation geraten ist. Schon lange hat er beschlossen, sich aus allem herauszuhalten, was Politik und Aes Sedai betrifft, und unterrichtet die drei jungen Männer Rand al'Thor, Mat Cauthon und Perrin Aybara auf der Weiterreise nach Baerlon in seinen Fähigkeiten. Die Stadt erweist sich als Falle und sie müssen fliehen und werden in Shadar Logoth getrennt, woraufhin Thom mit Rand und Mat allein weiter reist. Wie Staub im Wind (Kapitel) Im Wissen, was es bedeuten kann, wenn Aes Sedai sich für Männer interessieren, opfert Thom sich in Weißbrücke, als sie dort von einem Myrddraal aufgespürt werden. Er gibt ihnen noch den Rat, in Caemlyn zu Basel Gill im Der Königin Segen zu gehen. Der Myrddraal verletzt Thom schwer am Bein. Nach seiner Genesung reist er weiter durch die Westlande, anfänglich sogar auf dem gleichen Weg wie Rand und Mat, verzichtet jedoch aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit darauf, nach Caemlyn zu gehen. Missklang (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Thom landet in Cairhien, wo er ein gutes Leben führt, da König Galldrian zur Unterhaltung des einfachen Volkes im Vortor das Präsent des Königs an jeden Gaukler ausgibt, der dort auftritt. Dort lernt er auch Dena kennen und verliebt sich in die junge Frau, die er zur ersten weiblichen Bardin ausbilden will, um ihr ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen als er selbst es hat. Doch die Geschichte holt ihn ein, als Rand ihn zufällig bei einem Auftritt erkennt. Sie treffen sich und berichten von ihren Erlebnissen, doch Thom lehnt ab, als Rand ihn um Hilfe bittet. Trotz der Aussicht auf eine gute Geschichte, die Rand ihm mit dem Horn von Valere bietet, will er in Cairhien bleiben. Auch als er erfährt, dass Rand die Macht lenken kann, lässt er sich nicht umstimmen. Bei einem seiner nächsten Auftritte im Herrenhaus von Barthanes Damodred trifft er erneut auf Rand, der den adligen Damen entkommen will, als diese ihn einkreisen, und ein kurzes Gespräch mit Thom führt. Dies erweist sich als Fatal, denn bei seiner Rückkehr in sein Zimmer in der Traube ist Dena ermordet worden und zwei Männer warten auf Thom, um Informationen über Rand zu erhalten. Von Schmerz und Wut erfüllt tötet er sie und erfährt hinterher von der Wirtin, dass König Galldrian selbst sie geschickt hat. Trotz der Gefahr, in die es ihn bringt, dringt er in den Sonnenpalast ein und tötet Galldrian aus Rache, danach verlässt er Cairhien und geht in die seiner Meinung nach schlimmste Stadt, in der er sich aufhalten kann: Tar Valon. Dort ergibt er sich seinem Schmerz und Selbstmitleid und verbringt die Tage betrunken. Die Frau aus Tanchico (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Mat trifft zufällig im Die Frau aus Tanchico auf Thom und kann ihn aus seiner Melancholie reißen. Thom lässt sich überreden, die Stadt zu verlassen, um Mat nach Caemlyn zu begleiten, wo dieser einen Brief von Elayne an Königin Morgase überbringen soll. Mehrfach werden sie von Schattenfreunden angegriffen, und Thom ahnt, dass das nicht nur an dem Brief liegt. In Caemlyn angekommen erfährt Mat von einem Mordkomplott gegen die Tochter-Erbin, das sie auf schnellstem Weg nach Tear weiterreisen lässt. In Tear suchen sie tagelang im strömenden Regen nach Elayne und ihren Begleiterinnen, wobei Thom sich eine schwere Erkältung einfängt und die Ereignisse während dem Fall des Steins von Tear im Haus von Ailhuin Guenna verschläft, die sich um seine Genesung kümmert. Nachdem Rand im Stein von Tear die Verlorenen Be'lal und Ishamael besiegt und sich öffentlich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen ausgerufen hat, bezieht auch Thom Quartier in der Festung, hält sich allerdings von Rand fern, um keine Fragen aufkommen zu lassen. Der Schatten erhebt sich Während seinem Aufenthalt im Stein von Tear tut Thom alles, was in seiner Macht steht, um Rand mit Informationen und Intrigen über und gegen die Hochlords von Tear zu unterstützen. Marionetten (Kapitel) Moiraine Damodred kommt schließlich zu ihm, beide kennen die Geschichte des anderen und kommen schließlich überein, dass Thom für die Aes Sedai Elayne und Nynaeve nach Tanchico begleitet, um sie dort zu beschützen, wofür er die Namen der Roten Schwestern erhalten soll, die damals für den Tod seines Neffen Owyn verantwortlich waren. und Elayne als kleines Mädchen.]] Thom reist nach Tanchico und beginnt dort seine Arbeit. Schon am ersten Abend in der von Bürgerkrieg schwer getroffenen Stadt erkennt Elayne ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, doch sie ist so betrunken, dass sie am nächsten Tag alles vergisst, was Thom sehr erleichtert. Ein Becher Wein (Kapitel) In den nächsten Tagen können Thom, Juilin Sandar und Bayle Domon - der die Frauen von Falme her kennt und sich ihnen angeschlossen hat - herausfinden, dass die Schwarze Ajah sich im Panarchenpalast aufhält. Enthüllungen in Tanchico (Kapitel) Es gelingt ihnen, verkleidet in den Palast einzudringen. Während die Frauen drinnen das Herrschaftsband holen und die Panarchin Amathera befreien, schüren die Männer draußen die Unruhen zur Ablenkung durch Gerüchte. In die Tiefe (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Nachdem Amathera ihren Platz als Panarchin wieder eingenommen hat, verlassen Nynaeve, Elayne, Thom und Juilin das noch immer von Anarchie erschütterte Tarabon als Händler verkleidet. Zwischen Elayne und Nynaeve gibt es starke Spannungen, die immer wieder zu Streit führen, vor allem da Elayne sehr stark mit Thom zu flirten scheint. Über die Grenze (Kapitel) In Sienda begegnen sie unerwartet Galad, der Elayne und Nynaeve nach Caemlyn bringen will. Im Wissen, dass er sich nicht von seinem Plan abbringen lassen wird, bereiten sie ihre Flucht vor. Dabei erfährt Thom, dass Elayne sich doch an alles erinnert, seit sie in Tanchico darauf gekommen ist, woher sie Thom kennt. Ein unerwartetes Angebot (Kapitel) Sie schließen sich Valan Lucas Menagerie an, um dort unerkannt bis nach Ghealdan zu reisen. Nach Westen (Kapitel) Sie lagern schließlich in der Nähe von Samara in Ghealdan, wo die Zustände aufgrund der Drachenverschworenen sehr schlimm sind. Die Beziehung zwischen Elayne und Thom ist sehr eng geworden, beide verhalten sich wie Vater und Tochter. Nachdem Nynaeve sich von Masema und Galad versprechen ließ, ihnen ein Schiff zu besorgen, gehen Thom und Juilin auf eigene Faust nach Samara. Sie berichten, dass es inzwischen in der Stadt äußerst gefährlich ist und die Drachenverschworenen sich mit den Kindern des Lichts Straßenkämpfe liefern. Die Gruppe will aufbrechen, als Uno erscheint, und erklärt, dass endlich ein Schiff verfügbar ist. Um den Preis eines Schiffes (Kapitel) Sie erreichen das Schiff und legen ab, wobei sie eine große Gruppe von Flüchtlingen mitnehmen. Die Männer entspannen sich auf dem Schiff, da die Gefahr endlich gebannt zu sein scheint und die drei Frauen den Eindruck machen, dass sie endlich aufhören, mit einander zu streiten. Nach Boannda (Kapitel) Nachdem sie in Salidar angekommen sind und Nynaeve und Elayne eher ungnädig begrüßt wurden, schlagen Thom, Juilin und Uno ihnen vor, sofort aus dem Dorf zu verschwinden, da es gefährlich für sie werden könnte. Alle drei glauben nicht, dass die Rebellen-Aes Sedai eine Chance gegen die Aes Sedai der Weißen Burg haben. Doch Nynaeve und Elayne weisen den Vorschlag zurück. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Weitere Bilder Thom Merrilin.jpg Thom saliba.jpg 250px-Thom rpg.jpg Thom_by_darlinginc.jpg Kategorie:Thom Merrilin Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Gaukler Kategorie:Barde